ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Fantastic Four (Comic Book Series)
Ultra: Fantastic Four is a comic book series published by Marvel Comics and is set in the Ultra Universe details of the teams origins have changed eg Reed Richards is only 20 in this and Johnny Storm is 18 and Sue Storm and Ben Grimm are 23 also Ben and Sue are dating in this continuity which makes a love triangle between Reed, Ben and Sue, and Johnny Storm is smarter than his sister and more machure and they get powers differently in this version Plot In the year 2011 a meteor hit an unhabitant area and the government has assinged Reed Richards and Johnny Storm to study a small piece of it later on the government assigned more people to do it which were Susan Storm, Ben Grimm and Victor Von Doom after a few months of studying Reed Richards had finally made a break through he found a bit of cosmic energy in it and tried to study it more but it blew up the whole room and teleported the five to different places in the world Johnny was found in Antartica on fire, Reed was found in Germany stretched on a balcony, Ben was found in Australia mutated into a rock creature, Victor was found in England and Sue was found in Cuba but they could not see her until she reapeared as normal but then she dissapered again so the Government agents realised they must of gotten superpowers from the Cosmic rays after they all came back to America, Reed decided to reunite Ben, Victor, Johnny and Susan so he can study their power and limits a few months later they all knew how to control their powers and then Victor's power made him insane because he wanted to enslave the world with his new power so he leaves and goes on a rampage, so Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny go out to stop him a huge battle emerges wrecking half the city Victor knocks out the Reed, Johnny and Ben and Sue is wounded Victor thinks she's knocked out and turns his back screaming "I AM YOUR DOOM!!!" Then Sue sees a statue holding a spear and Sue uses her Telekinisis and throws it at Victor killing him, then the other three wake up and the News crew ask them what their names are and Johnny steps forward saying "I'm the Human Torch, my sis is the Invisible Woman, Ben is the Thing and Reed is Mr. Fantastic and we are the Fantatic Four!" After they got their own costumes and became the Worlds greatest heroes In some issues they have crossovers with The Avengers, Spider-Man and more Issue 15 Ben Grimm and Sue Storm have broken up which has made Reed happy since he had loved her since High School Meanwhile a creature named Super Skrull has come to Earth demanding that they surrendor to the Skrulls. At the end of the issue Reed confesses his love for Sue and kisses her and she returns the feelings stating she had always loved him but never knew it which means they have started a relationship Cameos In Issue 4 after the FF go global Johnny Storm is signing autographs and a Fifteen-Year-Old Peter Parker asked for one In issue 15 Reed mentions their are other versions of everyone stating that he may be talking about Ultra Marvels Earth - 616 counterparts Category:Earth 1315 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Fantastic Four